Many types of network traffic are transmitted on enterprise networks. Some of the traffic may provide real-time communications (such as voice communication). However, when the network is experiencing higher levels of traffic, the real-time communications can become difficult or impossible to use. In response to this, some enterprise networks are configured to give real-time communication traffic priority over other traffic on the network. This is accomplished by differentiating the data based on the characteristics of the real-time data, such as protocol type and port. However, differentiating data can be frustrated by applications that encrypt the data before transmitting it on the network.